It Was Never Supposed To Be This Way
by HappyLittleWriter13
Summary: Callen and Kensi meet before OSP and fall for each other but when a case goes sideways and some one tries to kill her, he must protect her. This is NOT A DENSI, which may not be for everyone, normally I only write Densi but just trying something different.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi removed her towel and slipped on her short black dress and her knee high boots before fixing her hair and heading out to her favourite drinking spot, the Edison. She walked down the street and was soon at the bar. The line was long but she strode straight past them to the front of the queue. "Hey Mac" she said as she past the bouncer at the front door. "Hey K." He replied before removing the red velvet rope and letting her into the club. "Booth at the back is yours as usual." She smiled back as she walked through the velvet rope. She could see well -dressed men checking her out and dressed-up women looking on in envy as they waited. One man caught her eye. He was dressed in a black jacket with black shirt, nothing special but there was just something about him.

As she entered the club loud techno music was blasting. She walked up to the and ordered a JD on the rocks, her usual drink. Some would say it's a hard drink but not for her. She took her drink and headed over to the booth in the back. She always sat in the back corner not because she like to watch others dancing but this particular corner had top notch acoustics and it was the only club that played constant techno. Her favourite though not everyone's cup of tea. As she chilled in her booth, she sipped her JD on the rocks watching creepy guys hitting on girls in skin tight dresses. Not that any of them were going to score. She finished her drink and decided to get another.

She waited at the bar for the bartender to finish severing another customer before putting in her order. As she waited she scanned the bar looking at all the faces. Most of them wasted. But one stood out, the face from the line outside. He was now sitting on the other side of the bar, smiling over at her. She looked down and played with the cocktail napkin in front of her. When the bartender returned with her drink, the mysterious gentleman got up from his seat and followed her over to her booth. He walked with his intentions clear. He was going to chat her up and try to score. She might indulge him for a bit before giving him the boot. She didn't have time for a commitment. Not with her job.

The mysterious stranger slid into her booth next to her. "Hey, You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line." He said as he turned to face her. "Wow! I have to admit, I haven't heard that one before." They both laughed. "That was bad wasn't it?" He replied. She nodded. "Do you come her often then?" He asked. "Yeah, I like the music here. How did you know?" She asked in intrigue. "When you passed by outside, you spoke to the bouncer like you knew him, just figured you came here often enough to know him." She smiled at him before taking a sip pf her drink and placing it down on the cocktail napkin that was on the table. He held out his and said "This may be bold but do you want to dance?" She smiled at him and took his hand as he led her out on to the dance floor.

As the music overcame her, she spun circles around him and he watched, mesmerised by her moves. He traced her body with his hands as she became entranced by the music. As the night went on the, they danced and drank for what seemed like hours. The two talked about everything and anything. From what the pair do to their likes and interest. He was in security and she was in admin. They laughed on how boring their jobs were. He was interested in other languages and embarrassingly acting. She smiled replied "I'm in to motorbike and cars and other languages too." They spoke for a few minutes in Spanish. They talked about their families and their favorite drinks, before ordering a round of shots to do. Kensi left him in the dust whilst doing the shots.

As the night went on the two were having a great time. "Shall we take this party back to my place?" Kensi asked, slurring with each word. She was wasted and so was he. "Lets go." Callen agreed. He took her hand and lead her out of the club and down the road to her place. She lead him up the stairs and into the apartment. They stumbled into the room, through the small living room and into the large bedroom onto the king size bed in the middle of the room. The par laughed when they fell on top of one another. Kensi Placed a kiss on his lips. He held her there and deepened the kiss. It was filled with passion and lust.


	2. The morning after

The next morning Kensi awoke to find that the mysterious stranger that she had taken home the night before was nowhere to be seen. The bed was cold. She picked up an over sized, loose fitting shirt from her closet and threw it on, before heading in to the lounge. As she turned the corner into the room she saw a figure perched on the couch listening to the Tv on low. "Hey. I thought you had sneaked out before I woke up." She said as she stood in the doorway of the room. Callen turned his head to see a flawless figure leaning against the door frame. The sun shone behind her and her loose shirt became see through. Just enough for Callen to see the outline of her body. He stared at her for a moment, absorbing every little detail. Something he wanted to remember for a long time. "No, no not after last night. Round 2?" He said with a sly smile. She smirked "Wouldn't it be round 4?" The two chuckled as she threw herself down on the couch next to him.,

They sat and watched television for about 45 minutes whist Callen twirled Kensi's before his phone rang. "Are you going to get that Kensi asked, looking deep in his cerulean pools. He let the phone ring and go to the answer phone. He smiled down at her. "I wasnt planning on it." He chuckled. They say in silence for a few moments before the phone rang again. Kensi sat up from leaning into Callen and said "Looks like someone is really trying to get ahold of you. You get it, I'm gonna jump in the shower and maybe after you can join me." A sly, suggestive smile spread across her face as she got up and left the room. He smiled and watched as she exited the room before picking up his phone. "Callen. Yes, I'm on my way." He answered the voice on the other end of the line. He hung up the phone and headed towards the steamy bathroom. "I have to head into work, my boss needs me to cover a shift for a sick coworker." He called through the moist fog. "Aww, that sucks" a voice called back. "See you tonight?" He asked hopefully. "Ummm, I have to work tonight, maybe tomorrow night? Or I'll text you." She replied over the sound of running water. "Ok see you tomorrow" He turned and headed to the bedroom to make sure that he had everything that he came with the night before. He collected his personal items such as his phone and left for work. As he exited the small apartment and headed down the stairs, he remembered the flawless silhouette that stood in the doorway just a hour before. She had curves that would make every man and woman green with envy. He knew he couldn't lose that. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he flagged down a cab to take him to work.

As the cab pulled up outside a coffee shop just down the road from the office of special projects, Callen buttoned up his shirt so that the deep red marks on his neck were not visible to his coworkers. He got out of the cab and paid the driver before heading into the coffee shop, ordering three coffees and a box of donuts and heading into work. As he walked through the big metal freight elevator door, he was met by his partner Sam Hanna. "Late night or early morning?" He asked. "I'm not even going to indulge that with a response." He replied as he handed him a coffee and a donut. He walked past him towards his desk and placed the other coffee and donuts down. It wasn't long after he sat down at his desk that Eric appeared from MTAC and headed down to where Sam and Callen were congregating. "Hey Callen, Sam. Coffee for me?" He questioned as he picked up the coffee labeled Eric and took a sip. "Ouch, hot. And we got a case on deck." Sam and Callen exchanged glances and headed up to MTAC with Eric in tow.

When they reached MTAC Hetty was already communicating with Director Vance in Washington DC. "... He was last seen boarding a plane to LA last night. If Eric can start a kaleidoscope search for him from the airport ad track where he went from there, we should be able to close this case with minimal damage." Director Vance explained. "How nice of you to join us Agent Hanna and Agent Callen." "Director Vance, my apologies." Callen responded. "Anyway, we need to catch this guy. Keep me in the loop." he uttered before cutting off the communication. Hetty spun around to face the three gentlemen stood behind her. "Mr Beale, I need you to search airport security tapes for Mr Vaziri. We need to find him. Mr Callen, you and Mr Hanna can start looking into Mr Vaziri and his recent arms dealings. Start with his most recent dealings in Washington and see if he has any acquaintances in LA or any other personal connection to LA." Hetty delegated.

Eric sat in his chair and began to search the very busy video footage looking for a needle in a stack of needles. He was looking for a person in thousands. It was gonna take some time. Callen and Sam began to head down the stairs to the bullpen to begin to sift through yet another persons life. As they reached their desks, the found a file on their desk. It was filled with surveillance images, reports and files on his known associates all over the globe. "Mr Callen, a word in my office, if you will?" Hetty called over to him. Sam looked over to him, "What you done this time?" Callen just shrugged and headed over to Hetty's office. "How can I help you Hetty?" Callen asked as he entered the office. "Mr Callen, how is it going?" She asked. "Contact has been made." he responded.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kensi pulled the towel close to her body, she looked around to be sure Callen had left, before dropping it and heading into the bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't want him to see her body, he had seen it all last night. In vivid detail. She just wanted to make sure he had left so that she could get ready for work. She pulled out her hair dryer and blew her hair before brushing it and pulling it up in to a loose ponytail. She went to the back of her closet and pulled out her black cargo pants and black long sleeved tee along with some heavy steel toe capped boots. She laced them up and pulled out her laptop from underneath her bed. She opened it up before typing a code into the encryption key, allowing her to access her very secure intranet. She pulled up a ghost folder, which contained a list of military spies that had worked for her father on the black ops missions he had worked in the past. Officially he had been training soldiers for the military but she wasn't stupid. He wouldn't have to leave at a moments notice to do that. She knew from very young that he worked in a different position. That's when Kensi started to learning coding and hacking. It was easy.

She started hacking the school that she was at changed her grades to straight A's. She wasn't a bad student but when it came to the exams, she just couldn't remember a thing she had learnt. Then it was social media. Simple algorithm to find passwords. She hacked those 'popular' kids that used to bully her. It was fun for a while, posting fake stuff on their accounts. But she soon realised she could do more with her skills. She joined a group that hacked for revenge on corporate shmucks who couldn't use a firewall correctly. Businesses that tested on animals. She advanced her skills under the legendary Black Queen. Together the two were unstoppable. However, The Black Queen had been in the watchlist of the FBI and CIA and had been caught on a routine hack. For while Kensi hacked without purpose and lost her way a little. She ended up living in the streets. After some time had past she found herself looking for meaning to many unanswered questions regarding her fathers death. She rejoin the Star Chamber and hacked the military to find records of Donald Blye service records. She had found that he had been working on very deep black operations. The kind that a government would deny if questioned about. Some involved the deaths of high ranking insurgents and the rescue of civilians that had not been sanctioned by the countries government. He had been killed in crossfire and honourably buried and Kensi had found peace with that.

She closed the list and opened a website. She had a message. _Shadow Master, a new assignment awaits. Head to_ 14800 Western Ave Ste 101. Gardena _to meet with the contact to receive the file. '_ A new assignment' Kensi thought. 'Best get going.' She closed the laptop and placed it under her bed before grabbing her black leather jacket and keys and heading to the parking lot outside of her apartment. She walked round the building and stood before her motorcycle. Pure black with a silver exhaust. She turned the key and revved the engine. It roared to life and she pulled out of the lot on her way to the meet spot. LA traffic was a nightmare as usual but she weaved in between the cars and had no trouble getting to Western Avenue. She pulled up outside of the address. Cyber City read the sign above the door. She parked up, securing her motorcycle before heading into the the cyber cafe. She order a Latte and a musketeer, and took a seat in the seating area. She watched out the window as vehicles and people passed by.

She was soon joined by a smartly dressed gentleman with a briefcase. Mid to late thirties with brown hair and a slight beard. "Shadow Master, I presume." He asked more than stated. A country accent showed that he hadn't lived in the city all his life. Kensi gestured him to join her. As he did, he pulled out a Manila envelope and placed it on the table. "His name is Grant Matthers. He is being accused of theft. I need you to hack the surveillance cameras of the building in the file and edit it so that the feed doesn't show him there between twelve and one on Thursday last week. Can you do that?" Kensi opened the file and looked though the data. A large coorporate mogul who is rising through the ranks in his company. Youngest lawyer at the firm. The building was home to the firm he worked at. 'Espionage.' Kensi thought. "Simple." She stated. "However, my terms were clearly stated. 50% now. 50% once the job is done." With that the gentleman pulled out an envelope marked 1 and handed it to her. "25 in non-sequential bills." He reviewed. Kensi picked up the envelope and flicked through the bills. She nodded and stood. "Wait here." Then headed over to a free computure and began.

The task was simple. Find footage from a previous day that didn't have Grant Matthers on and then substitute it in for the video footage of him entering the building. Hacking the law firm was probably the hardest part because she had to sneak through without leaving a trace and finding the file with the security tapes in. Once she was in she found the file. It was labelled 'security tapes'. Almost too easy. She reviewed the tapes from previous days and it out a segment that would fit. She moved in to the week before and clicked onto Thursday's file. Swapping the clips out was done without issue and making it look seamless, well, she could do that in her sleep. Ten minutes later she returned to the table. "There you go" she said as she passed him new screenshots from the time and date needed. He was no where to be seen in the footage. With that, the gentleman reached back into his briefcase and pulled out another envelope, this one had a 2 written on the front and handed it to Kensi. She flicked through the bills as she had done with the first envelope of cash. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." The gentleman said before getting up and leaving. Kensi waited a few moments before getting up and leaving herself. She got on her bike and headed home via the beach, her favourite route home.


	4. Chapter 4

Callen and Sam worked through the day to close the case. Vaziri had been on a watchlist but had traveled under an alias to get from Washington, D.C. to LA. He had known ties to funding groups of both jihad and Al queda, sending both money and weapons. Neither are good in the hands of either organisation. Vaziri had been known to deal with a man called Arkady. A piece of work but had a forgiving relationship with Callen and Sam. "Arkady... I should have guessed." Remarked Sam as he passed Callen a surveillance image. Callen chuckled. "Let's go and pay our old friend and visit then." Sam looked at him with sarcastic eyes, as he exited OPS. " I wouldn't go as far to say he my friend." He quipped.

As they pulled up outside of Arkady's house, he was leaving. "Ahh Callen, Sam you have caught me at a bad time. I'm on my way out to meet an old friend. Can we do this another time?" Arkady asked as he walked over to his town car. "No Arkady. We need you to answer a few questions." Sam explained. "It's not a good time boys, really." Sam was beginning to get irritated, a usual feeling he experienced when dealing with Arkady. "Get out of the car, your 'friend' will have to wait.' Callen instructed. As he said this Arkady stopped and turned to the two agents "How can I help you boys?" He asked leading the federal agents to a table in front of his house.

"You met with a known member of jihad and Al queda support groups, a Mr Vaziri, correct?" Asked Sam as he sat down.

"I don't know anyone by that name." He replied "Arkady, we have you on surveillance cameras meeting him yesterday evening. All we want to know is where we can find him?" Sam continued.

Arkady sighed and explained that Vaziri was meeting him later that day with a contact who could supply him with weapons and enough weapons to equip a small army for an ambush. Sam and Callen shared a look between them before Callen asked "Sam, how do you feel like becoming a contact of Arkady's?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He quipped. With that they headed back to OSP to prepare. Although Sam didn't get along with Arkady, mainly because he was quite irriating, at least they would catch a dangerous criminal that would be supplying millions worth of weapons into the hands of some really dangerous people. And that for Sam was an acceptable reason to have to work with such a difficult man.

Callen sat in the passenger seat of the dodge and pulled out his phone. "Drinks tonight?' He wrote before deleting it and putting his phone away again. He wanted to see her again but he couldn't help but wonder if it was too soon. They had only just met. He couldn't see her tonight anyhow as she was working. Sam glanced over, he could see that there was something bothering him but even Sam knew that he wouldn't tell. He would make up some joke to change the subject, so Sam left it.

They pulled up at OSP. Sam switched off the engine and sighed. 'Another case, another Arkady solution.' Sam chuckled. Callen looked at him as he opened his to door to get out. "Admit it, he's growing on you." Sam walked round the car. "He's like toxic mould. He keeps coming back. " Callen laughed "That's true." He nodded as they entered OSP.

Hetty stood before them. "An undercover assignment, gentlemen?" Sam nodded "I'm going undercover with Arkady, as an associate that can supply Viziri with the weapons he's looking for.' He explained. Hetty looked at him. She already knew what was happening. This was Hetty. "A suit is waiting for you in wardrobe. Let's catch this guy."

A few hours later Arkady and Sam pulled up at a warehouse in Santa Monica. "Arkady. Play it cool, just be normal." Sam demanded. Arkady looked offend. "Sam, I am cool." Sam just shook his head. The sooner this case was over, the better. Sam ignored Arkady and looked around to see if he could see Vaziri. The silence between them was comfortable unlike Sam who was squished in the front seat of the small sedan. Callen was lucky. He was sat out on the street on over watch.

It wasn't long before a dark blue SUV pulled down the alley next to the warehouse. A prime location for a sting. Two exits one blocked by Sam and the other by Callen. Vaziri parked a couple hundred yards from Arkady's car. They all got out and headed closer for the meet. Callen had moved closer to make sure Vaziri couldn't run. "Ahh Arkady, my good friend. Is this your associate?" Vaziri asked as Sam place down a large box. "Yes and he has wanted we discussed." Vaziri gestered for Sam to bring the box forward. He placed in on the hood of the car and opened it to reveal a M61 Vulcan. "4000-6000 rounds a minute, light weight long range, killing machine. Very nice." Vaziri admired. Sam cleared his throat. "The money". Arkady quipped. Vaziri looked at him. "Doesn't talk much does he?" Point in Sam's direction. "In case someone he deals with gets caught, they can't describe him." Arkady explained. Vaziri nodded, impressed. "Smart thinking". He walked over the rear doors and pulled out a large box. Placing it next to the Vulcan, he opened it to reveal a substantial amount of money.

With that Callen moved to intercept. The car screeched to a halt and Callen drew his weapon. "Federal agent, put your hands in the air." Vaziri turned to run only to see Sam with his gun drawn too. "Like he said 'Federal Agents, put your hands in the air.'" Vaziri stopped. He looked for an escape, but saw none. From the small of his back, he pulled a small 9mm glock. Pointing it at Sam, he drew his last breath, as Callen fired his gun. Twice and on target.

Vaziri fell to the ground in a heap. Sam moved towards Vaziri. After kicking away his gun, Sam checked for a pulse. Without finding one he stood up and called it in. "Eric. Yeah he's down. No, not an ambulace. Yep." Callen had joined Sam. "Eric is sending LAPD over."

A short time later LAPD had the area cordened off and Sam and Callen were done for the day. Sam went back to OSP to return his suit to wardrobe and Callen went to file some paperwork before heading to pick up some takeout. A quiet night in.


	5. V

Kensi pulled into her apartment complex. The sun was starting to set. It had been a good day, but she couldn't get the handsome stranger she had met last night out of her mind. She wondered what he was doing. If he was thinking about her too. She locked up her bike in her garage and headed up to her apartment. She pulled out her phone to text him but remembered that she told him she was working tonight.

As she enter, she threw her keys into the bowl on the bookcase by the door. She looked down to find an envelope on her carpet. Confused, she picked it up and opened it. Inside was a set of papers and photos. She looked at the photos. There were three. The first was of the Los Angeles County Museum Of Art gallery. The second was of Diego Rivera, the self portrait of Frida Kahalo, a very popular art piece. The final image was of her and her tall, handsome stranger from the night before. It was taken inside The Edison, during what looked to be when her and Callen were doing one of their many, many rounds of shots that they had had the previous night. She turned the photo over to see if there was any information on it. There was nothing on the back. She turned her attention the piece of paper.

 _Shadow Master_

 _I have a job for you. The Los Angeles Museum of Art is having a gala this weekend to launch a new display piece that it has acquired. If you are interested, you will find an invitation for the entire weekend enclosed. Shoul_ _d you agree to do this job, you will find me by The Diego Rivera at 10pm. We will dis_ _cuss terms then. Bring the pretty boy along too._

 _V_

'V? Yeah because that's not suspicious at all. A cyber creep with a letter for a name.' Kensi thought to herself. Who was he and how did he know where she lived? What was the job? Should she go for it? Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind but as she stared at the photo of her and Callen she found that she was calm and thinking with a clarity she didn't expect. She pulled out her phone and type a quick message.

 _Hey. You busy?_

 ** _No. What's up?_**

 _Going to a gala. Wanna be my plus one?_

 **What kinda 'gala'?**

 _An Art gala. The fancy kind._

After a few moments with no reply Kensi sent another message.

 _There will be alcohol._

 _ **Fine. But** **y**_ ** _ou_ _owe me. Big time._**

 _Well maybe after I can make it up to you. Pick me up at nine._

 ** _Okay. I'll hold you to it :)_**

Kensi smiled as she put down her phone and headed into her bedroom. She grabbed her hair curlers and a black glittery nail polish from her dresser before heading into her kitchen. She placed the curlers on the surface. She opened the nail polish and applied it to her nails. She found herself thinking about Callen again. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind. Their night before. How he had made her feel so special in just a few hours of knowing him. She felt as if she'd known him all of her life.

She pushed the thought of him out of her head so that she could concentrate on her newest job. Who was this 'V'? She hadn't dealt with him before. She was sure of it. And how had he gotten her address. She had made sure that she had used the most secure software on her computer. Maybe he had followed her from the job that morning. Perhaps it was a set up so that he could find out where she lived. And maybe she was being paranoid about the whole thing. Especially as the envelope was there when she had gotten home. She wouldn't know who he was until she met him at the art gallery.

8:45. A knock came at the door. "Just a second" Kensi called from the bedroom. She pulled on her silk night robe before heading to the door. Behind the door stood a very smartly dressed Callen. Leaning against the door, she invited him in. "You aren't going on that are you?" He questioned. Kensi closed the door and looked at him. Callen walked up to her and slid his hands across her hips before whispering "Personally, I like what's underneath more." Kensi laughed. "Cheeky." Before slinking off into her bedroom.

When she reappeared she was wearing a sleek, black glittered form-fitting gown. Callen's jaw dropped. "You look... Amazing. Wow." She chuckled "Speechless much?" Callen nodded. He extended his hand out to her. "Ready to go, mi lady?" Callen lead her out the door towards the Limousine that was parked by the gates of her apartment complex. "Callen? What did you do?" Callen chuckled. "Well, I figured that a high class lady, going to a high class event should travel in only the best. Plus a guy owed me a favour."

As they walked down the steps of her apartment she remembered that to get in she need the invitation, which she had left on her bed. She stopped and turned to Callen "I'm so sorry, I forgot the invite, let me just run inside to grab it." Callen nodded and Kensi went back into her apartment to retrieve it. She pulled out a small drawer on her dresser to reveal a small needle. It contain an untraceable toxin that slows down the brains neurones causing short term paralysis. She didn't know who she was going to meet and she might need it.

With the needle safely hidden in her purse, she picked up the invitation and headed to the limousine that awaited her. Callen extended her arm. She looped hers inside and headed to the limousine. With that they headed to the Los Angeles Museum Of Art.


	6. The Diego Rivera

The limousine pulled up outside the Museum of Art, along with many other stately cars and limousines. Callen got out first before offering Kensi a hand out of the car. Outside were photographers from all different magazines and newspapers. All trying to get that money shot for the front cover the next day. Callen lead Kensi to the doorway of the LACMA. Kensi handed a largely built man her invitation. He allowed them through after returning the invite for the following evening.

It was a very high class event. Everywhere Kensi looked there were business executives and art critics from every company in LA. Lindsay Pollock, Paddy Johnson, Tyler Green along with correspondants from The Los Angeles Daily, LA Weekly, even Los Angeles times. Kensi had been in the museum many times before. She knew that the new exhibition would be held in the main hall. In Wonderland: The Surrealist Adventures of Women Artists in the United States and Mexico was an inspirational exhibition. One that Kensi had been hoping to visit.

"I must admit." He began handing her a glass of champagne. "I have never been to a gala before." Kensi giggled. "Well, I'm glad I am your first then." She threw a devious smirk across at him before take a sip of her drink. "My first was with a french art critic, Jean-Claude Marietta. After we went out for the entire taster menu of truffles at Giorgio Baldi's. Now he knew how to wine and dine a lady." He knew she was teasing him. He enjoyed it. Especially when it was just the two of them.

They moved into the ballroom where aristocrats and business men and women awaiting an address from the director of the museum Micheal Gavon. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Micheal Gavon, I am the director here and welcome the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. We are so glad that you could join us this evening for the highly anticipated showcase, In Wonderland: The Surrealist Adventures of Women Artists in the United States and Mexico. We are proud to host such an inspiring and thrilling showcase in our halls this evening. So please, explore and admire the amazing creations. Thank you very much." A small round of applause resonated in the hall. With that a string quartet began to play. Callen extended his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her. She placed down her champagne and took his hand. They walked out on to the ballroom floor and swayed to the music. The music took them into a world of there own. They moved gracefully as the music swelled to an end. The small crowded applauded the string quartet.

Kensi and Callen and the small audience that had gathered in the hall for the introduction and had stayed for a dance began to clear out. The time was nearing 10pm. She had finished her champagne. "Callen, would you mind fetching me another drink? I am just going to head to the ladies room, and I will meet you by the Diego Riviera in a moment." She asked. Callen took her glass and headed over to the bar. Kensi made sure he was busy before heading across to the ladies room. She slipped inside one of the stalls and removed a small broach from her bag. it had been specially craft to accommodate a small HD camera. She clipped it onto her dress. She left the ladies room and headed towards the Diego Rivera. As she passed the ballroom, she could see Callen waiting at the bar for drinks, he could be there a while.

As she approached, she could see a 6ft 2" man with short neat hair and an Armani suit. 'A man of wealth.' Kensi profiled. 'That must be V.' He fitted in well with the elite society around them. After a moment, the well dressed man, he turned to face her. "An awe-inspiring piece." he stated. "The shadows are work of a master, don't you agree?" Kensi turned towards him, angling the camera at him to get a good image for facial recognition later. "I agree." She replied. He smiled at her. "ShadowMaster, I presume." She nodded in acknowledgement. "You have a job for me, I take it." He was taken aback at her directness. "Straight to business, I see. Well..." He moved his hand to an inside pocket. Kensi reached into her purse for the neurotoxin. She might not need to use it and she especially didn't want to use it in public, with so many people around. Luckily enough, he pulled out an envelope and passed it to her. "I want you to steal me this painting. In two weeks time, the exhibition is due to end. That will be your strike window. After you have acquired it you will contact me and we can arrange the exchange. The painting for the second half of the money. In the envelope you will find an address, should you choose to take the job, that is the location where the first half of the money is. It will be there tomorrow at midday, I will know if you take the job." She placed the envelope in her purse. He gently picked up her hand and placed a small kiss upon it. "I will see you again soon, I hope." And with that he turned and left her stood there.

 **Meanwhile.**

Callen took Kensi's glass and headed over to the bar in the next room. He looked back to see the brunette, he had just danced with, sling away to the ladies room. He placed the two glasses on the bar and waited while the waiters served those ahead of him. He reached inside his pocket and to out his phone. A text message came up on the screen.

 _Vornacov is_ _definitely there, facial rec got a hit of the buildings security and traffic cams._

 _ **Will keep my eyes open.**_

He placed his phone back in his pocket and and ordered two champagnes. He watched as art critics passed him by. He would never have gone to something like this but he found himself enjoying every moment of it. He could imagine doing things like this when he settled down with someone. Someone like Kensi, maybe. The waiter passed him two champagnes. Callen picked up the flutes and headed over to the Rivera,

As he approached, he could see a smartly dressed 6ft something European gentleman talking to Kensi. Callen waited back,observing the exchange taking place before him. Kensi was talking to Vornacov. He had half hoped that Kensi wouldn't connect with him. He watched on as the exchanged drew to a close. Just then, Callen could see Vornacov take Kensi's hand and placed an kiss upon it. Callen couldn't help but feel jealous. With that Vornacov left. Callen ensured that he would be inconspicuous when he approached.

"Who was that?" he asked as he joined Kensi at the painting. Kensi turned to face Callen. "Just an old friend." She stated passively. She took a drink of her champagne. They wandered around the exhibition for the next hour. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked. He smiled over at her. "Yeah, its been a great night." She smiled graciously. "Do you want to head back to mine?" She questioned with a devious smile. He grabbed her handed and lead her towards the door, grabbing her silk shoulder wrap and placed it around her before exiting the museum and calling the limousine round. He opened the door and they climbed in the back. They arrived back at Kensi's place and the night lasted til morning.


	7. Breakfast

The sun brightened the room that morning, casting light on the clothes strewn across the floor. Under the sheets, they laid entangled in one another's arms. Callen glanced at the clock hanging on the wall as it ticked. 8.15. He had to be at work for nine but this moment was worth the lecture of punctuality from Hetty. He turned his head and placed a kiss on Kensi's head. He laid there watching her hand fall and rise with his breathing. In all his life, he had never been more at peace than he did in that moment. He had had a difficult childhood, in and out of foster homes and group homes, being arrested, escaping juvie. But none of that matter. Not when he was with her. Oh, what he would give to have this every day. Callen laid there listening to the small snort like snoring from Kensi and couldn't help but chuckle. She would deny that she snored if he commented on it.

Although he had only known her a few weeks, and they had spent every free moment they could get together, he felt as if he had known her a lifetime. She was strong-willed and independent, with the ability to hold her own in a fight both physically and verbally, that he was sure of. But even he could tell that she had loved and lost, just as he had. He hoped that she would let him in, not just because that was his mission but because every moment together was like the first. Being in a room with hundreds of people but she was the only one he saw. The only one that mattered. he had never felt this way before about anyone. He had always wondered if this was because he had been an orphan and had struggled to make emotional connections to people. With Kensi, it was just so easy to do.

He slid out of the bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Kensi. One of his main passions had been cooking, growing up. It had begun when he was 11 and his foster father had forced him to work in the kitchen of their family restaurant to avoid having to hire actual staff even though it was illegal for him to be working in a kitchen at the age of 11. He actually enjoyed working there, but the guy was evil, just pure evil. Callan rebelled against the family at every chance he got. He started small, doing little things like putting salt in their coffee and adding too much wash powder into the washing machine making it foam up uncontrollably. He said that he didn't know how to do it, he had never been taught. he then began to steal money and items from the house and selling them for extra cash. He then stole the car and crashed into the river, ended up in the emergency room and then back to the group home. He kept cooking in the next few foster homes and had continued cooking even as he got older.

He pulled out a pot and boiled some water, popped some eggs in the pot and placed the lid over the top. He placed some bread toast in the toaster and set that going. He pulled out ingredient after ingredient and placed them on to cook. Within thirty minutes Callan had created a spread for five people, not two. Kensi woke up and could smell coffee and eggs and tomatoes and so many wonderful smells. She slipped on and nightshirt and slinked into the kitchen. As she stood in the doorway, she could see the brightest breakfast she had ever seen set out on her dining room table. "Wow." She stuttered. "You are a man of many talents." Callen turned around from the stove with a plate. He placed it on the table and pulled out her chair. She sat in the chair and he tucked it in before taking his seat across from her. They began to eat. Their meal was soon interrupted by Callen's phone ringing.

Callen excused himself and went into the bedroom to answer the call. "Callen," he answered. "Mr Callen, how is it going?" Hetty asked. Callen had been planning on talking to Kensi and explaining everything and then taking her into OSP. But for some reason whenever he planned to do it, he just couldn't bring himself to end what they had because it would end their relationship. "I need more time Hetty." He was keeping his sentences vague just in case Kensi overheard him. It would force the subject and he wasn't ready to lose her yet. Hetty paused on the line before answering. "You have until the end of the week, Mr Callen." And with that, the call was over. He had three days. Just then, his phone pinged. It was Eric, they had a new case on deck.

He walked back into the kitchen, where Kensi was eating her way through the breakfast he had made her. "Hey, I gotta head into work," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Oh Ok, will I see you this evening?" She asked in between mouthfuls. "Maybe, I will text you." He placed another kiss on her head before heading into the bedroom to get his jacket and his keys from the dresser. He double checked his phone for messages before heading out. Kensi had finished her breakfast and met him by the door. "Have fun with the accountants." She chuckled. He smirked across at her, "You say that as if they are boring." She opened the door for him, kissed him passionately and waved him goodbye. She closed the door behind him and leant against the door frame. No one had made her feel as safe as she did around him, no one since her father.


	8. More time

As Sam arrived at the office. that morning, he was not greeted by the usual sarcasm from his partner. In fact, the bull pen was empty. Sam placed his bag down on the desk, glanced around the office before taking a seat at his desk. He removed some case files and a laptop from his bag and placed the bag on the floor. He straightened up the files on the desk and opened the laptop. Sam glanced over at Callens empty desk, wondering why his partner was late.

'Mr Hanna, a word in my office, please?' Hetty said appearing in the doorway to the bullpen. Sam obliged and followed Hetty off to the small office established in the corner of the room. Hetty took her seat behind the oak desks and gestured towards a chair opposite her. Sam sat across from Hetty, searching her body language for any indication of what this meeting entailed. But she held a steely gaze. She handed him a file. "I need you to bring her in, discreetly." Sam took the file and opened it to reveal a headshot of an elegant young woman. The image was from a surveillance image, most likely from one of the undercover teams. Sam looked up from the file. "Who is she?" he queried. Hetty looked at him, dead in the eye. "An asset." With that, Hetty dismissed Sam with his task and resumed her tea drinking.

Sam walked back to his desk, file in hand, to grab his car keys off of his desk and head out. He stepped out of the old building they had been using as their office since Callen had been gunned down on the Boulevard last summer. The neighbours hadn't noticed the use of the condemned building, but that's LA for you. No one sees anything. He slid into the seat of his sports car and reversed out on to the street behind him. He had thought that he would have seen Callen strolling in with his coffee at this point but he hadn't.

Whilst he drove along the streets of LA he flicked through the file that Hetty had given him. The photo was of a young woman sat outside of a coffee shop. She was pretty and looked physically active, maybe 110 pounds. He read through the description given. _Kensi Marie Blye is the daughter of Marine Sargent Donald Blye and Julia Feldman formerly Blye. Intelligent, hard working and independent she graduated top of her classes with offers from Princeton, Oxford and MIT. Studying Art History and Archeology at Princeton. Graduating on the honour roll and with commendations from the Dean. With interest in foreign language, she has the ability to speak fluent French, Spanish and Japanese. The death of her father drove her and her mother apart and on the recommendation of doctors therapy and psychiatrists helped Kensi to grieve._

'Tough break.' thought Sam. He had been in the SEALs and had lost friends. He knew how hard it was to lose someone so very close to you. Sam pulled up outside the courtyard of the 'asset'. It was a quiet neighbourhood, not many cars passing through the area nor much foot traffic. He parked his car at the side of the road and headed towards the door. He tapped on it and waited for it to open.

 **Meanwhile (After Callen left)**

Kensi closed the door behind him. She waited a moment taking in the mornings feelings and emotions that were overwhelming her. She was falling in love with him. She headed into the kitchen to clean up the plates from breakfast. Kensi turned on the dishwasher and threw the three-day old leftovers from the fridge into the trash. Just then a knock came on the door. She cleaned off her hands with a towel and went to answer the door. She opened the door to find a largely built man standing at her door. "Can I help you?" Kensi asked. Sam looked at her and spoke. "NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna Ma'am." He flashed his badge. "Oh, NCIS, is there a problem, Agent?" She queried. "I'm going to need you to come with me," Sam explained. "Oh, may I ask why?" she continued. "I just need you to come with me, please." Kensi stuttered, "Of course, let me just grab my jacket and purse." She slipped into her bedroom, leaving the agent waiting at the door. She doubled checked her secure laptop was hidden in the false floor board in the closet before pulling a black leather biker jacket of it's coat hanger and grabbing her purse off of the sideboard in the hall way as she passed it, on the way to the door. She locked the door behind her and followed the agent to his car. Sam opened the back door for Kensi and she slid in the back with a polite thank you. By this point, Kensi had realised this was not a social call. She was in trouble and big time. Although she had never heard of NCIS, she assumed that they were as big as the FBI or the CIA. Sam got behind the wheel, put on his seatbelt and drove off without so much as a word of conversation to his passenger.


	9. It was never supposed to be this way

Sam drove to the boatshed with Kensi in the back. Quickly, she began to plan her escape. She expected the rear doors to be locked, jumping out at a stop light was out of the question. She could probably take him on in a hand to hand battle. The drive went on for another few minutes before they pulled up at the end of a pier. Sam placed the car in park and got out. Kensi waited for Agent Hanna to open her door. Escaping out the opposite door was not going to work in her favour. Her only way out of this situation was out fighting the 6ft 3", 210 pound, muscle bound NAVY SEAL that stood before her. Easy. As he opened the door she kicked it, causing him to stumble backwards. This gave Kensi the few seconds she needed to get out and prepare herself for the hand to hand she was about to engage in.

Sam regained his balance and lifted his arms into a battle stance. Kensi led with a quick but powerful jab and right hook combo followed by a jab and left hook. Sam was taken aback by the power and directness of her strikes. It was something he would expect in military training or professional mixed martial arts but in her file, neither had been mentioned. A straight A student who graduated the top of all of her classes. Studied art at UCLA. No trouble with the law, or on any watch lists, up until now. Sam deliver a couple of strikes that were defended with skill by Kensi. As Sam was about to deliver a similar strike, Kensi struck him with a roundhouse kick knocking Sam into some crates stacked up near him. She was about to run, knowing that with her speed and the 30-second head start on him that she could easily out run him, when the door to the boatshed opened. Stood there was a familiar face. Callen. She stood frozen, eyes locked with the cerulean blues she had been looking into just hours before in her bedroom.

Sam used this to his advantage, tackling Kensi and zip tying her wrists, making it more difficult for her to slip out. With her arms folded behind her back, Sam dragged Kensi into the boatshed, past Callen who stood holding the door open for him. "Could've helped there partner." He quipped as he passed him in the doorway. Callen didn't reply. He just watched as Kensi was taken into the boatshed and placed into an interrogation room. Callen closed the door and watched on the monitor as Sam placed Kensi in the chair securely. He headed back out and joined his partner in front of the TV. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Sam asked turning to his partner, who seemed to be fixated on the television screen. "It's nothing" he replied as he left the room. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Hetty.

"Yes, Mr Callen?" She asked as she answered the phone. "You brought her in? You said you were going to give me more time." Callen replied. "I need to talk to her, without the camera." "Mr. Callen, I can not let you do that. You are too close to this." She said, hoping to halt him. With his voice starting to break and tears forming in his eyes he told: "That is why I have to do this." "Fine, but you have ten minutes, use them wisely." And with that, she ended the call. He collected himself and wiped his eyes before heading back into the boatshed to meet with his partner.

As Callen entered the boatshed, Sam looked up from the coffee he was nursing. It wasn't the best coffee in the neighborhood but at least it was fresh and hot. He also held an ice pack to his arm where Kensi had round housed him. "She did a number on the pair of us, eh?" Sam said, trying to rouse a reply from his partner. "You more than me," he said pouring a cup of coffee for him and Kensi. "That's gonna leave a mark." He said, indicating to the area on Sam's arm that he was nursing, before picking up the remote for the camera and the coffees and heading into the interrogation room. He paused outside the door for a moment, replaying last night over and over, before opening the door and heading over to the table to place the coffees down.

He pressed the remote, shutting off the cameras and walked around the table, cutting the ties off her wrists. She swung at Callen but he had anticipated this. He moved and grabbed her arm holding it tight as she struggled under his grip. "Anymore of that and they go back on." He told her as he released her arm and cut the other loose. He returned to his seat at the other side of the table. He sipped his coffee before placing back on the table. "It was never supposed to be this way." He began. " Then tell me, Callen, how was it supposed to be?"


	10. The Ultimatum

"So, tell me. How was it supposed to be Callen?" Callen took his seat in the chair across from Kensi. "Is everything you said a lie?" Callen sipped his coffee. "You have to believe me." He started. "At the beginning, it was just a mission and you were just the target." "The target? And what was your mission, to eliminate me." "No. Nothing like that, I just had to get close to you. But when I did, I realised that I… I didn't care about the mission anymore, all I cared about was you. And these past few weeks have been the best time of my life. Honest." "And you just expect me to believe you. Everything you've said has been a lie." Kensi was shocked. After everything she had been through, she had never let her guard down. But with him she had and she had been blind to his lies.

Callen knew that Kensi wouldn't believe him, he didn't blame her for not believing him. Like she had said, it was all based on a lie. But his feelings for her were nothing short of the real deal. "The nights we spent together were the best of my life, everything I said about not knowing my family and who I am is all true," Callen explained. "My boss, Hetty, she asked me to get close to you because of your skills and your connection to Vornacov..." "What about my connection to Vornacov? When we met in the bar that night I hadn't met Vornacov then. How did you know he would come to me?" Kensi interrupted. "We had been watching Vornacov for a few months and had seen the way that he would carry out his crimes, he always used a discrete third party, one he was sure that wouldn't get caught. Someone like you. We had seen some of your crimes and found that you would be exactly the kind of service Vornacov would need to lift the Diego Riviera. It would only be a matter of time until he tried to steal it. We would never be able to get someone from our team in, our best option is you." Callen explained. "'Is?' What do you mean 'is' me?" Kensi asked cautiously. Callen looked into her polychromatic eyes and spoke slowly. "Well, the only way to get a conviction on Vornacov is if we catch him red-handed, with the painting in his hands and the deal completed between you and him." "Oh, so you want to use me, as bait, to catch him? And what makes you think I would even consider doing that for you after everything you just told me?" Kensi retorted, after

"We had been watching Vornacov for a few months and had seen the way that he would carry out his crimes, he always used a discrete third party, one he was sure that wouldn't get caught. Someone like you. We had seen some of your crimes and found that you would be exactly the kind of service Vornacov would need to lift the Diego Riviera. It would only be a matter of time until he tried to steal it. We would never be able to get someone from our team in, our best option is you." Callen explained. "'Is?' What do you mean 'is' me?" Kensi asked cautiously. Callen looked into her polychromatic eyes and spoke slowly. "Well, the only way to get a conviction on Vornacov is if we catch him red-handed, and that's why we need you. He has already made contact with you. Trying to get anyone close to him now would be impossible and there is no way to ensure that he would trust them, he clearly trusts you as he contacted you earlier." Callen told her. "So, you want to use me as bait?" she asked.

"Yes, but my team and I would be there as back up to make certain that nothing happened to you." Callen commented, "You think that I am going to do anything for you after all the lies you told me? No, I won't do it." She picked up her coffee and had a drink. "The money that he makes from the sales of the stuff he steals, it helps fund gangs that recruit kids off the streets and most of them don't see the 21st birthday. We have to stop them. I don't want you to do this because it's me asking, after everything I did to you I would never expect you to."

They sat in silence for a moment before it was broken by a knock on the door. Callen got up from his chair and walked over to the door. As he opened it, Kensi could see a short woman standing there. Callen didn't say anything to her and left the room. The woman turned the cameras back on and took the seat across from her. Kensi could tell that what this lacked in height she most definitely made up for in authority. "My name is Henrietta Lange and I'm head of the NCIS Operation of Special Projects Division based here in LA. And as Mr. Callen has probably informed you, we require your assistance due to your previously established connection to Mr. Vornacov." Kensi sat in silence. She was not one to break under the pressure of an authoritative figure. "What do you need me to do?" She asked. Hetty looked at her, she could see that it was more of a curiosity than agreeing to help them.

"All we would need you to do is make contact with Mr. Vornacov, tell him that you have acquired the painting and arrange to meet him. From there we will arrange to be at the meet and apprehend him." Kensi took in the information and considered the information. "And if I help you..." She said trailing off, not quite sure how much Henrietta would offer. "We can discuss that. But if you don't help the FBI are very interested in your cyber activity Miss Blye."


	11. The Meet

'Let's go princess' he said pushing Kensi into the black SUV they had just got out of. She didn't fight. She knew that Vornacov could be rough when he wanted. She fell back into the SUV and dragged herself across to the opposite window. Vornacov jumped in next to her before pulling his door shut. "Take out the wheels." He demanded. The driver shot out the wheels of Callen's car. Kensi looked across at Callen. He looked defeated. It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was a simple plan, get Vornacov to the meet and use the tracking device in the painting tube to find out where he was taking it. The team hoped this would lead them to where he was storing the weapons that he was going to distribute to local gangs. It didn't pan out like that.

.

 _"V, it's me. I have the package."_

 _" **Excellent, meet me at unit 12 in the warehouse district, in two hours."**_

.

" _So, we are meeting in two hours at unit 12 in the warehouse district. He will be there ahead of time. He will check that there isn't anyone in the area. He will check approximately the one block area around the site. The best time to catch him would be when he leaves the exchange." Kensi explained. Sam looked over at her, confusion and slight awe at the detail she knew about him and his routine during exchanges. "I do extensive research into who I'm dealing with before I get myself in trouble. Also, he travels in two different cars during the meet. He starts with a rental, normally an SUV, something small and inconspicuous, then changes into his own car. A black town car, California plates, 4RXP352. It will be parked close enough that if anything goes south, he's able to get to it one foot, so probably no more than two miles away."_

 _"Mr. Beale, run a search for the car, make sure that the response team has eyes on it during the exchange. Hetty instructed. "Mr. Hanna, you will coordinate with LAPD make sure that the perimeter is outside of this one block area that we are expecting Mr. Vornacov to inspect prior to the meeting. I will arrange for an agent to drop you off close to the meet Miss Blye." "Hetty, a word in your office please?" Hetty nodded and the left the room. "Agent Jenkins, please keep an eye on Miss Blye." "Of course Miss Lange." He replied, stepping into OPS, to assume his duty._

 _Hetty pulled out her chair and sat down. She indicated to the chair but Callen chose to stand. "I know what you are going to say Mr. Callen and I don't think that it is a wise idea for you to take Miss Blye to the exchange." Callen sighed. "Hetty, please, you can't bench me from this. This all started with me, I need to see this through." Hetty considered his argument. "This is true. Ok, you can take Miss Blye to the exchange but if anything happens during this you will be held accountable. Do you understand, Mr. Callen?" Callen stood up straight. "Yes, Hetty. I understand."_

 _ **Later, before the exchange**_

 _"Kensi, you don't have to do this, you know?" Callen repeated. Kensi looked over at him. "Why do you care?" Kensi retorted. Callen sighed._

 _"I care about your safety." Callen uttered. Kensi scoffed in disbelief. She wouldn't meet his eyes as he stared at her while she picked at her fingers. A nervous tell. She wasn't happy doing what she was about to do but she wouldn't admit it. More out of spite than anything else. She had let her guard down and let someone in and look how it turned out. And now she had to meet with her mark in an attempt to catch an international terrorist. Kensi didn't work in a team. She never had and felt that working solo meant that the people she cared about wouldn't be hurt. Until Callen came along and for the first time since her father had died, she felt that maybe she didn't have to live out her life alone. Yes, he would never understand or know what she did but he didn't have to know. That would have kept him safe. But she hadn't seen the signs and she fell for him. She still loved him but they could never be together. Not after this._

 _She checked her watch. 12.48pm. "I should go," she said. Without looking at him, she opened the door and stepped out. She moved around to the rear of the car and pulled out the painting. The art gallery had agreed to loan the painting, not that they had much of a choice when it came to dealing with Henrietta Lange. There was no chance that Vornacov would leave without check the painting, so only the real thing would work. She closed the doors and walked across the street towards unit 12. Callen had parked close enough, meaning he was able to follow Vornacv as he left the exchange but far enough away so that he wouldn't be spotted._

 _Kensi walked into the unit. it had clearly been used as an auto repair garage at some point. She was careful not to slip on the oil patches. "Shadow Master, you are punctual. I hope you brought the painting like we agreed." He said as he emerged from the side of the warehouse. "I did" She replied, extending her arm out to him with the painting in. He joined her in the middle of the room, took the painting and removed it from the tube to check it's authenticity. "Very good. I'm impressed," he stated. "My payment?" She questioned. "As you know, I'm especially careful when I travel, so if you will accompany me to my secondary vehicle where you will receive the second half of your payment." He led her over to the car and opened the door for her. She got in and he drove to the SUV, which was parked a few streets away._

 _As they pulled up at a stop sign, two men stepped out of the SUV. Something didn't feel right. According to Kensi's research, Vornacov always drove his own cars, he never had accomplices. Kensi could see Callen tailing them. He had also noticed that something was off about the situation. He decided to stop too. "Alexi Vornacov, get out of the car and put your hands up." he was outnumbered and outgunned. Vornacov opened his door and stepped out. "Mr, Callen, so great to finally meet you. It would appear that I have something of yours." He taunted, leaning into the car and pulling Kensi out by her arm. "So if you want to see her again, you're going to do exactly as I say. My associates and I are going to leave and we will arrange a meeting where you will bring me $250,000 in non-sequential bills. We will contact you within an hour."_


	12. Chapter 12

As Kensi watched out of the window, she could see trees passing by. Wherever they were going, they were not staying in the city. They were heading east. The only places out there were farms growing grapes for wine or big mansions own by the large pocket, small-minded morons, who spend more on a single bottle of wine than most people spend on food in a month. The carried on down the road before turning off onto a driveway leading to a modern, stately home, overlooking a winery. The black iron cast gates opened electronically and the car drove up the long drive towards the house. Kensi could see multiple gardeners trimming hedges, mowing the lawns, as well as a dog handler training three German shepherds in the courtyard. The car stopped outside the door and the two men stepped out. One opened the door for Vornacov. The other opened Kensi's door and grabbed her arm, leading her out of the car. "Take her inside." He instructed the man with Kensi. "Take the car somewhere and burn it," he told the other. With that, the man got back in the car and drove off. The three then walked into the house.

Vornacov walked through the door first. "Excuse the grandness of it all, I do enjoy the finer things in life as you know." As Kensi stepped in through the door she looked up at the hand-painted Vienna ceiling, examining the classic crown moulding around the art. He really did enjoy the finer things. Every room she could see had classic techniques in decorating. The windows were large to allow in natural light which reflected off the cream walls brightening the room. Paintings hung on the walls and a harp in one room, a piano in another. If the circumstance were different, this would be a place Kensi would visit when rich people have soirées. They carried on through the house out to the garden. Vornacov took a seat at an outdoor table. Kensi sat in the seat opposite, not that she had much of a choice. "Tea?" He asked pouring himself a cup. She nodded, if the situation was kept civilised she should be able to control how it panned out from there. He pushed a bowl of sugar across. "Thank you," she said, stirring the sugar into her tea.

"So... What's your plan now? They won't pay, someone as smart as you must know that." She said, challenging his intelligence. "Oh, I know they won't." he chuckled sipping his tea. "However, that Agent Callen, he loves you, and that is what I'm after. I'm sure that you know what happens when people cross me." He retorted. She didn't need to answer, she already knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill him.

.

 **At OPS**

Callen walked through the sliding doors into the OPS centre. "Where did he go, Eric?" He demanded. Eric turned from his computer and walked over to join him and Sam at the main console in the centre of the room. "I'm sorry Callen, I lost visual on them after the exchange. He must have known which way to go to avoid the cameras. I have kaleidoscope searching for the car, but he's smart, I think he might try and get rid of it." He explained. He brought up surveillance images of both cars Vornacov had been using along with images of Vornacov and Kensi. "I also have these circulating as well, hopefully, we will get a hit off facial recognition soon." Callen ran his hands through his hair. He shouldn't have let her get in that car. Had he been too close to them? Did Vornacov already know he was there before the exchange even happened? He began to question everything. But the main question on his mind was where was she. He had to find her.

 **(Half an hour later)**

"Callen! I've got something." Eric yelled to Callen, who had been going over everything they knew about Vornacov, with Sam, in the bullpen. They ran up the stairs to join Eric in the OPs centre. "Kaleidoscope got a hit on the car. It's been found on fire near the harbour, however, I was able to backtrack where the driver came from. And I found that he came from a mansion on the outskirts of the city." Callen and Sam shared a look and the two of them turned around and headed down to the car. "Mr Callen," Hetty called out as Sam and Callen jogged down the stairs towards the door. "Be careful. I know, we will" He called back as they exited the building. Sam and Callen jumped in the challenger and sped out of the garage towards the address that Eric had sent them.

"So..." Sam started. Callen didn't look at his partner or move his gaze away from the road ahead of him. "You fell for her?" he asked. "You heard us talking then?" Callen stated more than questioned. "I'm pretty sure the whole dock heard your conversation earlier." Sam chuckled. "I don't know how it happened Sam." Callen sighed. "She didn't feel like a mission after a while. Just someone I met in a bar." He explained. "She's a strong woman, trust me I know that one." He said rubbing his arm, that had bruised from their hand-to-hand they experienced the day before. "She's just your type," Sam replied. Callen looked away. But Sam understood how he felt. "Did I ever tell you how Michelle and I met?" He asked. Callen shook his head. "We were on an assignment together, undercover. She was trying to infiltrate a weapons dealer who had gotten his hands on a selection of high powered nuclear weapons, which he was going to auction to the highest bidder. Michelle went undercover as a hitwoman for hire after our mark's previous one was found dead a back alley behind a club one night. We took him down from inside his own operation and he didn't even know, but what I'm getting at G, is that when you spend hours and hours with someone be it for a mission or just someone you met in a bar, you're bound to get close. And if she makes you happy, then that's great because no should have to live out this life alone." Sam told him. Callen took in what Sam had just told him, just as they arrived at the location Eric had sent them.


	13. Chapter 13

As Sam and Callen pulled up outside the large, modern house which overlooked the flourishing winery. Their support units were two minutes out. Sam and Callen headed to the rear of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out bulletproof vests and strapping them on tight, followed by automatic weapons. Sam could see as Callen began to approach the iron cast gates, a cloud of anger shadowing him. Sam pulled his partner to the side. "Callen, when we go in there, you need to have your mind focused. Don't go in there in anger because it won't help her." Sam told him. "Let's wait for back up, they're nearly here. Okay?" Callen looked at him and then back at the mansion. "We don't know what he's doing to her in there Sam, we can't wait." Sam grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Hello," Eric answered. "Eric, can you get into the security cameras in this place or see if we can get any overhead angles, we can't see what's going on in there." Eric tapped away on the keys, searching for an open surveillance circuit or at least one he could hack, so they would be able to see inside the compound.

"Okay, I have found a closed system to the house which I have found a backdoor into, so is no longer closed and there is a satellite overhead which I have use of, I'm also going to use it to scan for heat sources," Eric said. Callen interrupted, "Less talking Eric, more doing, lives are at stake here." Callen could hear quick typing in the background. "So, there are twelve hostiles in the house, two outside with Vornacov and Kensi sat at the poolside table. The inside cameras are taking a moment to link up, due to the system being so hi-tech. But from what I can see three are in each of the first floor rooms, no one upstairs."

In that moment SWAT arrived on scene. Heavily armed and ready to breach the mansion. Sam informed them of what Eric had just told them and the plan of how they were going to breach. The SWAT commander divided his team to cover the entrances and exits and making sure everyone knew their roles and positions before they carried out the breach. Two members of SWAT would lead the assault on the property followed by Callen and Sam and the rest of the SWAT team surrounding them.

They decided that a quiet approach via the gates would be best as they could move quickly and because there was no-one outside guarding the gates or doors, they knew they would have the element of surprise on their side. The leading SWAT members breached the door to the mansion and Callen and Sam entered. Smaller SWAT teams broke away to handle the men in the rooms beside the entryway. Sam And Callen moved towards the kitchen, followed by two SWAT members. The kitchen was a large open planned area that connected to the dining room and out on to the garden and patio. SWAT moved upstairs to clear the bedrooms and radioed to Callen and Sam that all rooms were clear and they were safe to move to the garden.

Just then, the inside cameras linked to the OPS center and Eric could see everything, but there was a problem. He could now see that Vornacov had placed C4 around the mansion. It had not been evident on the satellites. He was planning to blow everything up. He needed to get Callen and Sam out of there. "Sam, Callen, you need to get out of there, it's a trap" he warned. Sam radioed SWAT to get them out and create a perimeter around the mansion. Sam and Callen pressed onwards into the garden towards the pool where Vornacov had Kensi.

"Vornacov, put your hands behind your head and move towards us slowly," Callen instructed, as he and Sam approached. "Gentlemen, welcome, can I offer you a drink?" he replied, not moving from him poolside lounger. Kensi sat beside him, she didn't move towards Callen and Sam. Sam could see she was tense, it was either the gun Vornacov had pointed lazily at her or the fact that she knew about the C4 around the mansion but whichever it was they knew they had to move quickly and carefully. If they made a sudden move Vornacov might detonate the C4. But if they took too long he might set it off anyway.

"What are we doing here, Vornacov. I mean you're a smart man, you clearly have a plan, which is why we're all here. So, is this your plan, blow everyone up for crossing you? I mean it sends a message for sure but who are you sending it to, man? Us, other gang bangers?" Callen asked, stepping forward, slowly. Sam followed closely behind him. They moved around in front of Vornacov, being careful not to slip into the pool behind them. Vornacov lifted himself upwards in his lounger so he was sat up facing Sam and Callen. "Well now. That was a lovely little speech."

Vornacov lent across and grabbed Kensi's arm, pulling her towards him, using her as a human shield. They stood in front of Sam and Callen in a standoff, each waiting for the other to make a move. Vrnacov held the gun in his left hand, holding it into Kensi's side. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. It was no larger than a garage opener. "Vornacov, stop moving, put your weapon down and let her go." Sam shouted from behind Callen. "You see, gentlemen, I know **I'm** not getting out of here, the question is are you three?" With that, he pressed the button on the remote. Callen lunged forward and pulled Kensi away as Sam fired three shots into Vornacov. The ground began to shake as the C4 began to explode. "RUN." Sam yelled


	14. BOOM!

As the C4 began to explode around the mansion Sam and Callen made a dive towards the pool. Sam had known that Callen was planning to dive for the pool if Vornacov decided to set off the C4 ever since he'd stepped between Vornacov and the poolside. Callen pulled Kensi in the pool with them. Shrapnel flew around them as C4 planted in the patio exploded behind them. A shard of splinted concrete sliced Kensi's arm as she jumped into the pool. It was a minor flesh wound and wouldn't take long to heal but it hurt like hell and would need some stitches. The mansion went up in flames, glass shattered as the air was forced out of the building. The shards fell like glitter in a summer breeze. The mansion was unstable and began to crumble and fall on the south side.

 **In OPS (BEFORE EXPLOSION)**

Eric watched on the screen as Callen and Sam stepped cautiously towards Vornacov, who was laying on a sun lounger beside the pool. "Sam, you need to get out of there, now!" Sam didn't reply. He moved closer towards Vornacov. "Sam, everything about Vornacov indicates that even if you do talk him down and get him to tell you how the C4 is set up, he'll more than likely have a dead man switch. He's not coming in quietly. He'll kill himself if he has to, he fears nothing." He watched the scene play out on the screen, Callen stepped closer, trying to talk him into submitting. Eric could see Callen talking to Vornacov, he couldn't make out what he was saying but Vornacov stood up and pull Kensi in front of him as if using her as a shield. He reached into his pocket with his right hand and pulled out a small remote. He stood for a second, said something to Callen and then pressed the button. The cameras fuzzed and blurred on the large screen. Eric stood there, stunned. The room in complete silence. "Sam, Callen, do you copy?" He asked over the comms. "Sam, Callen, do you copy?" he repeated. Eric walked over to his computer chair and pulled up the Satellit cameras over the mansion, hoping that they would see the team. The images took time to load, and the density of the cloud of smoke and debris made it hard to see anything.

After a few moments, the cameras cleared and three people could be seen climbing out of the pool. Eric sighed in relief, they were okay. He called SWAT and updated them on the situation. SWAT proceeded to search the rubble for Callen, Sam and Kensi. They made their way to the back of the house, checking and clearing the areas that were once rooms as they moved forward. As they reached the pool they found Sam and Callen helping Kensi out of the pool. They checked everyone over for injuries. Luckily, other than the cut on Kensi's arm, they were all fine, it could have been much worse. The leader passed a comm over to Callen so he could check in with Eric.

"Hey Eric, we're all fine here, Kensi had a cut on her arm from the debris, so gonna need an ambulance for that but it's no emergency," Callen said. "Good to hear your voice Callen, brave move trying to talk him down. An ambulance is on its way, I sent one when it went... well when it all went boom." Eric explained. "Thanks, I'm gonna go to the hospital and stay with Kensi, Sam's going to stay here and make sure everything is secured. I'll check back in once we are done at the hospital." Callen replied. He handed the comm back to the commander, by this point the ambulance had arrived and the paramedic was bandaging up Kensi's arm to slow the bleeding. Callen walked over the ambulance and hopped in the back with the paramedic and Kensi.

 **AT HOSPITAL**

Callen paced up and down the hall until the doctor walked out of the room where Kensi was being stitched up. He wanted to talk to her but didn't what to say to her. He still had feelings for her but after everything that he had done, the lying, the secrets, using her, he knew that he didn't deserve. She deserved someone better, that could treat her the way he wished he had from the beginning. The doctor came out of her room. "The wound was not deep, it did require six stitches but I have cleaned it and stitched it up for her. It needs to be cleaned daily but it should heal within two to three weeks." He explained. "Thank you, doctor," Callen said before leaving the doctor to complete his rounds. Callen walked up to the door leading into Kensi's room. He stopped and knocked before entering. "Yeah," she called from inside the room.

"What do you want?" She asked. "I wanna talk. I owe you an apology." Kensi scoffed. "please just hear me out." Callen begged. She sat on the edge of the bed, bandage around her arm staring out the window, avoiding looking at him. "I was going to tell you but I was so scared of losing you that I couldn't. I hoped you would never find out and that we could catch Vornacov a different way without using you as bait. We went over every angle we could, I even asked if we could backstop an identity for me and lure him then he contacted you about the Riviera and we had no other option, he wouldn't trust anyone else. I didn't know what to do." He explained. "Yeah, you've said that. You want to know something. I was going to give it all up. The hacking, the stealing, everything just to be with you. But now I'm left wondering if you ever felt the same way about me." She disclosed. "I love you, I still do. After everything I've been through, I thought I'd never find someone who made me feel the way you do. I was excited to see you every night, a message from you was the best thing in my day. It had been so long since I truly felt love the way I do with you. I hope one day that maybe I'll be able to make it up to you, if you'll let me." He said picking up her hands in his.


End file.
